


Два сердца и один кинжал

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Отсроченный поцелуй [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "Отсроченному поцелую". Даже в этой реальности встречи Орлика и Маноры было не миновать. Дочь казнённой президентши пробирается в столицу, чтобы свести счёты с императорской семьёй...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два сердца и один кинжал

Манора Млынка собиралась в столицу. Одна и никому не докладывая, даже Горацию. Где ему, для него ненависть к императору – больше игра и дань традиции, а так он считает, что вроде бы живёт неплохо… И многие вокруг считают точно так же. Но не Манора. Поэтому она и должна сделать то, что собирается. И сделает непременно, даже если из столицы она больше не вернётся…  
Император заплатит за казнь её матери, за жёсткую централизацию, за то, что пытается низвести старую знать и адептов на уровень простых граждан!  
Переодеваться в мужское платье ей нет смысла. лучше какой-нибудь служанкой… Хотя, исполнив для пробы своё намерение и посмотревшись в зеркало, Манора усмехнулась – без ложной скромности, таких служанок и в столице нечасто встретишь! Яркая, красивая и бойкая – такой любой выложит какие угодно сведения! По своей наивности девушка не задумывалась, какой может быть цена… Впрочем, даже если бы сейчас кто-то сказал ей об этом – она в запале «благородной мести» просто не обратила бы на это внимания.  
И вот рано утром Манора добралась до почтовой станции, чтобы карета умчала её из Залесья. Ей повезло – ждать пришлось недолго, к тому же в этот ранний час она, похоже была единственной пассажиркой. Ну и хорошо, чем меньше посторонних глаз, тем лучше.  
Впрочем, только до ближайшей станции. А там – это было уже ближе к полудню – в карету подсел молодой человек приятной и благородной наружности. Судя по его виду, он явно возвращался в столицу, а не ехал туда впервые… Манора сидела тихо, присматривалась. Не в том положении, какое она себе приписывала, первой заговаривать с благородным господином… Но в какой-то момент она поняла, что он тоже смотрит на неё – как будто с любопытством. И Манора снова задалась вопросом: а стоило ли принимать облик служанки? Похоже, он ей не совсем подходит.  
– Куда путь держите? – поинтересовался неизвестный. У него были светлые, чуть вьющиеся волосы и глубокие темные глаза.  
– Н-наниматься на место, – опуская глаза, ответила девушка.  
Незнакомец внимательно посмотрел на неё.  
– На какое же, если не секрет?  
– Думаю, из меня получится хорошая горничная…  
– Что ж, удачи. Думаю, вам она непременно улыбнётся.  
– Хорошо бы… – Манора подумала про себя, что ей это действительно необходимо, правда, в связи совсем с другим делом.  
– А вы хоть знаете столицу? Или кого-нибудь там?  
Манора печально помотала головой. Хотя зря это она, мало ли кто он такой…  
– Пока ещё я даже вас не знаю, – осторожно заметила она.  
– Да я сам знаю не слишком много, – он улыбнулся. – Я только ещё начинаю жить. Пусть и родился в столице.  
Тут Манора заметила, что он отчаянно молод. Прямо как она сама.  
– Вы счастливец… И зачем же вы уезжали оттуда – узнать жизнь?  
– В каком-то смысле. Да и родню навещал…  
– Святое дело.  
– Главное, приятное. Отдохнул как следует, а теперь – снова служба.  
– Служба?  
– Ну да, я в рядах тех, кто защищает отечество.  
Манора наморщила носик. Ну вот, императорский солдат, а такой милый с виду…  
– Вижу, вам почему-то это не нравится, – проницательно заметил он.  
– Ну… Видите ли, мои родители погибли в смуту, – осторожно ответила Манора.  
– О, я сожалею. Но ведь все былые жертвы – на совести прогнившего старого режима!  
– Как же вам повезло, что вы можете так думать! – рассердилась Манора.  
– А вы не можете?  
– Не могу. У меня новый император отнял всё!  
Манора понимала, что не стоило ей говорить этого в лицо императорскому солдату, но сдержаться не могла.  
Новый знакомый же только сочувственно вздохнул:  
– Ничего, ведь вы же не в тюрьме и не в нищете, и, я надеюсь, у вас будут все возможности устроиться в жизни…  
«Ага, и отомстить», – подумала девушка, а вслух холодно бросила:  
– Спасибо.  
– Вас хоть как зовут?  
– Мона, – эту ложь она давно заготовила.  
– Милое имя, – он снова внимательно на неё посмотрел, и она решила не обманывать его ожиданий:  
– А вы?..  
– Орлик.  
– Тоже очень красиво, – это она сказала искренне. И только после поняла, что имя ей показалось знакомым… Правда, не сразу вспомнила, почему – что ни говори, а более чем привлекательная внешность молодого человека немного отвлекала от размышлений на эту тему.  
* * *  
В столице они распрощались. Ему было куда идти, а ей предстояло ещё осматриваться. Этот Орлик предлагал содействие, но Маноре как-то не захотелось принимать его помощь. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он вдруг о чём-то догадался. Хотя – о чём? Манора и сама не очень представляла, как будет действовать.  
Наняться бы для начала на место… Манора думала, что это будет не так уж просто – без рекомендаций кто же возьмёт? Но, к её удивлению, всё вышло иначе.  
Правда, конечно, понравилась она не хозяйке дома, а хозяину. Но ничего такого по наивности не заподозрила… Хлопот и без того хватало – назваться горничной, может, и легко, а вот быть ею, даже для отвода глаз, куда труднее… И вдобавок, надо было обдумывать план. Пока Манора ждала базарного дня, чтобы законно уйти из дому и подобраться к императорскому дворцу. Может, на разведку, а может, и… Ну, там будет видно. А пока – продолжала играть свою роль, и хозяева, кажется, были этим вполне довольны. Особенно хозяин. Он постоянно посматривал на новую служанку и под разными предлогами зазывал в гостевые спальни. Хорошо хоть у него жена была ревнивая… Правда, эта ревность грозила вскоре обернуться ухудшением положения самой Маноры.  
Правда, до этого не дошло. Раньше хозяин распустил руки, и когда Манора поняла, что он всерьёз покушается на её честь – то мгновенно выхватила из-за корсажа кинжал… Хозяин уже слишком разошёлся и не воспринял эту угрозу всерьёз – и зря.  
Правда, Манора сама не поняла, как пронзила ему сердце. Опомнилась лишь тогда, когда поняла, что перед ней лежит труп, а в доме уже поднялся невероятный шум… Куда бежать, она не знала. А тут ещё перед ней вырос знакомый молоденький солдат… Мгновенно узнал её и остолбенел – но лишь на секунду.  
– Быстро же вы устроились на место, – произнёс он, хватая её за руку.  
– Вы? Для полного счастья…  
– Не ожидал вас увидеть при таких обстоятельствах…  
– Я тоже… Вы мне верите? Он сам покусился…  
– Самое удивительное, что верю. Я думал о таком повороте ещё когда впервые увидел вас в карете! Но неужели вы-то этого не предусмотрели? Хотя… – Орлик окинул выразительным взглядом результат «предусмотрительности» Маноры и вздохнул.  
– И что теперь? Поволочёте меня в тюрьму?  
– Ну возьму под стражу, где-нибудь в более-менее комфортных условиях, пока внутренняя стража окончательно во всём не разберётся. Где вы оружием-то обзавелись?  
Манора на мгновение запнулась.  
– Взяла с собой из дома на всякий случай.  
И тут же похолодела. Кажется, на этом злополучном кинжале была монограмма её матери.  
Поздно! Орлик уже держал кинжал, внимательно его рассматривая.  
– Неужели же вы из дома Млынка?  
– Ну так, сбоку-припёку…  
Кажется, Орлик не очень-то в это поверил, но смотрел на неё совсем не так, как можно было ожидать. Скорее так, будто собирался её защищать. И она не могла этому не радоваться, хотя быть обязанной слуге императора… Но выбора-то у неё не было!  
.В камере она провела три дня, к счастью, в одиночестве. А потом Орлик отпер засовы и сообщил:  
– Ваше дело закрыто. Вдова вступила в права наследования и решила, что не так всё и плохо.  
Помолчав немного, он добавил:  
– Хотя теперь вы, к сожалению, опять без места…  
– Это неважно, – отозвалась Манора.  
– Отчего же?  
– Я… наверно, скоро домой поеду. Только осмотрюсь тут немножко…  
– Если так, то всё-таки позвольте мне сопровождать вас. А то опять начнутся неприятности.  
– Благодарю вас, вы очень любезны, – ну а что, лучше прикрытия и не придумаешь! К тому же, он ведь императорский солдат, как знать, может, получится подобраться поближе ко дворцу… и конкретно к своей цели.  
– А при дворе вы бываете? – осторожно спросила она.  
– Приходится. Хотите быть представлены? У меня нет таких полномочий…  
– Да нет, только издали посмотреть.  
– Ну что ж, – улыбнулся он. – Издали – это я могу устроить…  
– С радостью!  
Правда, она теперь осталась безоружной. Но что-нибудь придумает… В конце концов, кое-какое оружие осталось при ней. Если немного флиртануть с этим отважным воином… Тем более, что он и сам не против!  
* * *  
Орлик пристроил Манору пожить у какой-то знакомой – старой служанки отца или что-то вроде – и в свободное от службы время гулял с «Моной» по окрестностям. Обоим это нравилось. Причём Орлику, похоже, нравилось чуть ли не сильнее, чем самой Маноре – он просто глаз с неё не сводил. Да и Манора себе признавалась, что ей приятно находиться рядом с таким красавцем, вдобавок, он, несмотря на разницу (пусть и мнимую!) в положении, не смотрел на неё свысока и не позволял себе ничего лишнего.  
Они бродили вокруг дворца, даже в тайные ходы иногда забирались… Манору поражало, сколько же Орлик знает обо всём этом.  
– Неужели это всё надо знать по долгу службы? – спросила она однажды.  
– Ну да, вроде того. Я же обеспечиваю безопасность дворца…  
– А не боитесь показывать всё это мне?  
– А у меня есть причины бояться? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос, и Манора озадачилась: то ли Орлик действительно так наивен, то ли, напротив, слишком умён.  
– Ну, причина… Хотя бы мой род, вы же сами заметили…  
– Ничего. Это-то не самое страшное, вы ведь хороший человек, и пострадать от вас могут только те, кто и в самом деле этого заслуживает. И потом, вы же под присмотром.  
Манора улыбнулась, думая про себя – как дойдёт до дела, этот-то присмотр ей и нужно обойти… Но пока он был ей даже по душе.  
Общение всё больше их затягивало, они всё сильнее друг другу нравились… И странно, порой Маноре приходило в голову, что на обычного солдата, пусть и императорского, Орлик не слишком-то и похож.  
– Вы уделяете мне столько времени… А на службе не спохватятся? – спросила она однажды.  
– Нет, у меня стажировка. Учусь действовать самостоятельно, может, правда дослужусь в разведке до больших чинов…  
– О, разведка! – с уважением в голосе протянула Манора. – Интересно, а вы и в жизни применяете… профессиональные навыки?  
– В жизни пока не пробовал.  
– Ну а вдруг я вражеская шпионка, к примеру?  
– Это вряд ли, – засмеялся Орлик. – Шпионки вот так в открытую о себе не заявляют.  
– А вдруг я такая хитрая, что…  
– Вы совсем не хитрая. Вы искренняя… Мона.  
Он на секунду запнулся перед её именем, но Манора и не заметила. В первую секунду впору было возмутиться – это она-то не хитрая? Но возмутиться девушка не успела, потому что взглянула Орлику в глаза, а потом… потом она и сама не до конца поняла, что произошло.  
Только после, через несколько бесконечных мгновений, осознала, что её целуют – горячо и нежно… И что оставалось делать? Отстраняться уже поздно – только ответить. И позволить закружиться голове, и уже краем сознания понадеяться, что он поведёт себя порядочно…  
И уж конечно, ей было не до того, чтобы прислушиваться, не раздадутся ли рядом чьи-то шаги. А потом и голос, нежный и чуть насмешливый.  
– Орлик, дорогой! Ну хоть бы познакомил с девушкой!  
Манора вздрогнула. Отпрянула от кавалера – и увидела женщину, чьё лицо многократно лицезрела на портретах и в новостях.  
Императрица Арвен.  
Манора остолбенела. Орлик тоже – впрочем, ненадолго.  
– Мама? Как вы меня нашли?  
– Мать всегда должна чувствовать, когда с её дитя происходит что-то важное… Кто эта девушка?  
Девушка уже тихо съезжала в обморок. Впрочем, довести это дело до конца ей благородно не дал тот же Орлик. Ей было так уютно, так надёжно в его руках… что сперва она открыла глаза и улыбнулась, а только потом осознала: этот Орлик – плоть от плоти императора! И этого мало, она… похоже, она попросту влюбилась в него!  
В того самого человека, которого больше всего хотела убить. Он ведь – надежда нового режима, юная поросль, продолжение вот этого всего… Если бы только она знала с самого начала…  
– Зачем же вы меня обманывали, принц Орлик?  
– Я вас не обманывал. Просто кое-чего не уточнял. Отец желает, чтобы я начинал службу с самых низов, на общих основаниях. И потом, кто ещё кого обманул.  
– Деточка, – вступила в разговор императрица Арвен, – вы живой портрет вашей мятежной матери…  
Манора вздрогнула и посмотрела так, точно её сейчас велят казнить на месте.  
– Не бойся, – императрица улыбнулась неожиданно искренне. – Ты смелое и прекрасное дитя, и хорошо, что не успела наделать глупостей. Может, погодишь нас ненавидеть?  
Манора переводила взгляд с матери на сына и обратно – и понимала, что уж одного-то из этих двоих она ненавидеть не сможет. Поздно.  
И что же теперь делать? Получается, она предаёт всё, чем жила? Остаётся в монастырь или кинжал в грудь?  
– Вы можете меня ненавидеть, – донёсся до нее голос Орлика, – но я люблю вас!  
– Но я же… Я же не та, за кого себя выдавала, я почти враг…  
– Ничего, дорогая панна Манора, я знаю о вас больше, чем вы думаете, и мне нравится то, что я знаю. И предлагаю вам взять всё, что может дать вам новая власть вместо того, что она у вас отняла.  
Манора почувствовала, что заливается румянцем. Конечно, ничто не заменит ей отнятого и утерянного, но… Сердце вдруг ёкнуло при мысли, что она потеряет и Орлика, если откажется от него.  
И тогда она нахально улыбнулась – совсем как мать на портрете:  
– Ну что ж, принц Орлик, я принимаю ваше предложение. Смотрите только, чтоб вам об этом потом не пожалеть…  
– Уверен, что не пожалею, – отозвался Орлик и обнял Манору, отчего та покраснела ещё сильнее.  
Императрица Арвен смеялась – открыто, но необидно. Кажется, её мальчику повезло.

Август-сентябрь 2011


End file.
